Handshake
by BehindBlueEyes87
Summary: Goodbyes are always hard, especially when you're in love with a man you've claimed to hate for seven years, and may never see him again. L/J Fluffy ONESHOT


**All I can say is I hope this comes out alright. Enjoy!**

James Potter threw his clothes into his trunk. He ran about the room, mentally going over a checklist, clothes, books, parchment, quills, picture of Lily, two-way mirror, cloak, robes, and wand. "Why didn't I pack before graduation?" he asked aloud.

"Because you never listen to me," came a voice from the doorway.

"I know, Moony. Blah blah blah. No respect. Yadda Yadda Yadda."

"Even I'm done, Prongs," came a barking laugh.

"Shut up Pads!"

James through a last pair of jeans into his trunk. "There, done," he sighed.

"Done," repeated Peter.

"No, we're really done. Like forever. Leaving," said James, a look of true horror on his face.

His friends nodded around him. "I'm gonna miss this place. The only place I've ever been excepted," Moony sighed.

"Oh stop being so sentimental!" yelled Sirius. "This is our last free summer! Let's go. Our parents are waiting."

The boys shakily left the room, taking in the scenery, one last time. As they emerged in the common room, they heard footsteps echoing down the girls' staircase. James glanced up to see the one and only Head Girl descending the stairs, dragging along her luggage. She looked up, and her breath visibly hitched in her throat.

"Potter," she coughed out.

"Evans," he responded awkwardly. Turning to his friends, James said, "I'll catch up with you in a sec, go on ahead."

They nodded, shuffling out of the common room.

James approached Lily hesitantly. She looked as if she may hug him, until suddenly James stuck out his hand.

"It's been a good year," he said.

"Yeah," Lily said in confusion, shaking his hand slowly.

"Well, I should go," James said regretfully, walking towards the door.

"That's it?" James stopped in his tracks and turned.

"What?" he asked.

"Four and a half years, you asked me out. You stop while we're Heads, and all I get when we leave is a freikin handshake? We're never going to see eachother again! Marlene got a hug, Emmilene a peck on the cheek, and I get a HANDSHAKE? Are you screwing with me? You spent most of our school career telling me you're in love with me, and now I get a handshake and 'It's been a good year'," she screeched, imitating him. "Really?"

"Evans? What's going on? I...I don't understand," James seemed on the verge of tears.

"What's going on is: You stopped caring about me! What happened? Who are you? I don't even get a hug? We could go the rest of our lives without one another, and I don't get a freikin I'll miss you Lily?" she screamed again.

"I don't...I mean...I did what you asked...I went away. Why are you doing this Evans?" Tears were leaking from James' eyes. "Evans this isn't fair! I don't understand..."

"I...DON'T...WANT...TO...LOSE...YOU!" Lily screamed. "How ironic is that? You move on, get over me, and I fall in love with you. Fantastic!"

"What?" James stumbled backward in disbelief.

Lily strode forward, and slammed James against a wall, kissing him. Seconds later, James was pushing her away.

"You hate me. You pushed me into the lake in fifth year. You wouldn't talk to me at Prefect meetings. I got you a necklace for your birthday and you threw it in the fireplace! You can't mess with my emotions like this Evans!"

"I'm sorry! I LOVE YOU! How many times do I have to say it? What do I have to do? I would marry you right now! I know, that I've hurt you, but I wanna fix it!"

"Some wounds can' t be healed Evans," James muttered, and stepped away, in what seemed like the hardest steps of his life.

James met his friends at the castle entrance, tears still in his eyes. "I'll explain in the car," he muttered.

* * *

"So, she threw you up against a wall, and snogged you?" asked Peter.

James nodded.

"And told you she loves you?" asked Remus.

James nodded.

"The same Lily Evans you've loved since second year?" asked Sirius.

James once again nodded.

"And you're still sitting here, why?" asked Remus.

"Come on, we all knoe she doesn't mean it," said James. "This is the girl who told me to come down to the common room for a snog an ended up hanging me by my ankles from the rafters."

"I don't know man," said Sirius.

"It would be too complicated. She'd just hurt me, right?"

"Wow. You're a lot dumber than you look, James," said Frank.

"Oh, God, I did the wrong thig didn't I?" asked James. His four counterparts nodded.

* * *

James jumped off at platform 9 3/4, quickly spotting Sirius and Marlene where they were entertwined. Tearing them apart, James frantically turned to Marlene.

"Where's Lily?"

"Back there with her parents," said Marlene in confusion. "Are you the one who made her cry? 'Cuz boy, I'll kill you!" she began.

Sirius held Marlene back as James dodged through the crowd toward Lily and her family.

"Evans! Evans!" he yelled. Her red heair twirled through the air as she spun to face James, he eyes red and puffy.

"I-" he began, "I-" _Screw It, _thought James, and pulled Lily into a kiss (right in front of her Dad).

"I love you, and am an idiot," he finished breathlessly.

Lily gave him a watery smile, and turned to her parents. "Mom, Dad...'Tunia, this is James. We were Heads together. I think I may have mentioned him on occasion."

* * *

**It only took me four times to finish it becuase my computer hates me! I think I'll go to bed now, so review!**


End file.
